Dancing and Cupcakes
by Jackiechane100
Summary: Jack meets The Dragon Protector at Norths Christmas party. Just a cute one-shot I've had in my head for a while. Rated T for mild language.


"Took ya long enough Frost!" Bunny yelled as the wind carried me over to them.

"Sorry I'm late. I got caught up in a snowball fight." I explain while my feet touch the ground.

"Only a true goof off like ya could come up with such ah lousy excuse."

"This snowball fight was truly legendary though! It was a battle between good and evil! A true war between worlds! Ah, I can still hear their wimpish screams!" I joke.

I look around the workshop. There are all kinds of different spirits and creatures scattered around the place. Talking and laughing with each other, or dancing in the center floor as music played over the stereos.

I take a few steps back. I begin to feel a little intimidated by everything. I hadn't really wanted to come to this party, but the others said they were coming, and I just thought "Hey why not? I can leave anytime anyway!". But here I am, not even a minute into the party and already glancing over at the closest exit.

"Ya okay mate?" Bunny asks, hopping over to me.

"I'm fine." I try saying convincingly. I think he sees how nervous I am though because he gives a little smirk. Damn rabbit.

"Little overwhelming huh? Don't worry, the more of these things you go to the more relaxed you get."

"And just how many times did it take you Kangaroo?"

"Maybe fifty."

I snicker a little. He does as well.

I look at the center of the hall to see people(?) doing a group dance in a circle. That does kind of look like fun.

"Wanna go join them?" I ask Bunny.

"No thanks mate. These giant feet are made for hoppin'. Not dancin'."

I shrug and go join the dance.

An hour later I'm sitting down on one of chairs gasping for breath. Those dances were long, and exhausting. What made it worse was that the time period of the music kept changing. One minute we were all dancing in an organized circle to some classical music, the next we were all jumping and pounding our fists to some dubstep. It made for a very confusing experience.

But, nonetheless, it was fun!

I feel a hand slap my back.

"Jack! I'm so glad zat you came my friend! And vot a lot of energy to dance for so long!"

I look up at North as he hands me a glass of water. I accept it and give him a quick "Thanks!" before guzzling it down.

"You are enjoying ze party I hope!"

"Would I have danced that long if it sucked?" I respond after placing the empty cup onto a nearby table.

"Zat is a good point." North says.

"...So North, not to mock your hosting skills or anything. But why are so many spirits here? It's just a Christmas party."

"Ven you are immortal and have seen almost everything, you begin to enjoy little zings like parties. It gives us a chance to exchange stories."

"I see."

I look across the room and see a boy on the other side.

He has brown,short hair, and big green eyes. He's wearing what looks like viking attire, with a viking hat so big on his head its funny. He is a bit short and bony as well, with freckles coating his skin.

I've never seen anything so adorable.

"Hey North, who's that?" I ask, pointing to the boy.

North looks to who I'm pointing to and says "Ah, zat is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock Ze Zird. Try saying zat name five times fast. He is ze protector of dragons."

"Dragons?! Aren't they, you know, not real?!"

"Jack Frost asks Santa Clause." North replies.

"I'm serious North!"

"Dragons used to be everywhere during the viking age, but nobody really knows what happened to them. Except a few old spirits, and Hiccup. Apparently, dragons still exist, but only Hiccup knows their location."

"Does Hiccup have any powers?"

"He is an amazing inventor, I know zat. But I zink zat is all. He doesn't exactly talk that much, so it's hard to know anything about him."

"Huh."I say as I glance in Hiccups direction again.

After a few seconds more a gawking, I turn back to North, who seems to smirking down at me.

"What?" I ask.

"I didn't know you went zat way Jack. Not zat zere is anyzing wrong viz it of course."

"What way?"

North just keeps smirking as he walks away.

Just once. Can he just make sense just once?

I look back over to Hiccup, to see him staring at all the people dancing. He looks like he wants to join them, even though its people dancing in pairs instead of a group dance like before.

I walk across the room to him.

I hold out my hand and say "Can I have this dance?"

Hiccup looks a little startled at first. Then he relaxes and asks in his beautiful nerdy voice "Me?"

"No, the other viking. Yeah you!"

He chuckles and reluctantly takes my hand.

We go to the center and start dancing.

"Soooo, whats your name?" Hiccup asks me. Poor guy, must not be a very social person to be so awkward when asking such a simple question.

"I'm Jack. Jack Frost." I reply.

He stumbles a little bit.

"As in _the _Jack Frost?! Bringer of snow and ice Jack Frost? Guardian of fun Jack Frost?"

"Yep. And your Hiccup right?"

"How did you-"

"North told me."

"Ah. Well its an honor to meet you Jack Frost."

"You know, you could just call me Jack."

"Oh, uh, okay,...Jack."

"I'm guessing you don't meet a lot of spirits do you?" I ask as we twirl around.

We finish the spin "No, I do. Its just, none of them have asked me to dance before."

We dance to the music a while longer. He seems to start humming along with it after a while.

He blushes when I join in.

We both start laughing a little bit.

The song ends, and we give each other a bow.

"Well, it was fun dancing Jack." Hiccup says as he makes his way back to his original place.

"Yeah it was." I reply as I walk with him.

He looks a little surprised that I sit down by him on a nearby bench.

"So, you know a lot about dragons then?" I ask, trying to start a conversation.

He clenches his fists and glares at me. "So that's it huh? You're nice to me for a moment and think I'll tell you where they are? Well you can forget it pal! I'm not gonna let anyone lay a finger on them! I'm not telling you-"

"Woah there Hic!"I say, holding up my hands. "I was only trying to find something to talk about! If you don't want to talk about dragons, we don't have to."

His glare is calmed a bit.

"So, your not trying to find the dragons?"

"No. I swear."

"Then why would you ask me to dance?"

"..Because I wanted to."

He looks at me a little shocked. Seriously? Is it that hard to believe?

"Oh." He says, now calm. "I'm sorry."

"It's cool." I say, as I create a few snowflakes with my hand.

He laughs and face palms. "You did not just do that."

"I'm Jack Frost. It'd be criminal if I didn't make a few puns every now and then."

"JACK!" I hear Tooth yell as she flies over to us.

"Hey Tooth."

Tooth looks over at Hiccup.

"Uh, Hello Hiccup." She says waving to him.

He sinks down in his chair a little bit and nods in her direction.

"Um, Jack! North needs us to help in the kitchen. Apparently there were some problems with some heat sprites, and the yetis need to clean up the reindeers stables. So their running a little behind."

"Okay."

"Also, North says you can bring Hiccup if you want. I don't really know what that means though." Then she flew away to the kitchen, leaving Me and Hiccup confused.

"So wanna help us out in the kitchen?" I ask him.

He shifts around awkwardly a little bit and looks away. I can tell he's trying to come up with a way to turn down the invite.

"Its fine if you don't want to." I assure him.

"No! It's not that, it's just, I'm not really good at talking to people, so I'm not sure if I'll be very good company. I wasn't even very good at it when I was alive. Never mind hundreds of years with only dragons." His face turns a little red after realizing what he'd just said.

"You've really only been around dragons for that long?"

"There were others. But they weren't really fans, just dragon lovers." He explains. I can faintly hear him mutter "Bastards.".

I stand up and start walking towards the kitchen. I turn my head a little and ask "You coming or not?"

He smiles and follows me.

* * *

When we get to the kitchen North, not even looking up from the cookies, assigns us jobs as the cupcake decorators. Oh, North wasn't decorating the cookies or anything like that. He was eating them. He's a hard working man, but he gets _lazy_ in the kitchen.

"So, tell me more about yourself Hiccup." I say as I sprinkle some mini-chocolate chips onto an already iced cupcake.

"Well I'm looking for a stable, sensitive guy with a good sense of humor, who loves animals,poetry, and long walks on the beach." He says sarcastically as he smooths out the green icing on a cupcake.

"I'm sorry but I think you've got the wrong guy."

"Oh? And why is that?" He asks, placing the now iced cupcake by me.

"I'm not really sensitive. I'm pretty tough." I say, taking the pastry.

From the corner of my eye, I can see him smiling a little bit.

"How tough are you?" He asks, taking the green covered knife out of the container. Wait. Is he saying what I think he's saying.

"How tough am I? I had a bowl of nails for breakfast!" I say. He puts down the knife and looks in my direction. Oh thank god.

"So?" He asks, big smile already on his face.

I get close to his face, making myself look as badass as I can make it, and say in a deep voice "Without any milk."

We both start cracking up after that. Even immortals love cartoons.

It's only a few seconds later that I really how close I am to his face. I can see every freckle, I can see every pore, and I can see a faint scar on his chin. My god, he's gorgeous. He doesn't seem to notice his lack of personal space yet. I hope he never does. Because when that happens, he'll probably get embarrassed and back away.

But he doesn't. He stops laughing and notices. But even though he's blushing (so cute), he's not backing up.

I lean in a little closer.

He does as well.

Closer...

"I TOLD YA BEFORE! YA CAN'T JUST LEAVE THE CHOCOLATES OUT IN THE OPEN OR THEY'LL MELT!" Bunny yells from across the kitchen.

Me and Hiccup disperse quickly and start looking around to see if anyone had seen us. Phil looks a little wide eyed, but then he gives a thumbs up and leaves.

You could cut the awkward tension at the cupcake table with a knife.

"Jack! Zank you for helping!" North says as he walks over to the table.

"It's part of the guardian job. Though I've gotta say, after the whole event with Pitch, this is kind of a letdown." I say. I glance over to Hiccup. The poor guy's frozen.

"Ah! Hiccup is helping as well! Zank you Hiccup!" North says.

Hiccup nods timidly.

North glances at the both of us. Then says "After you are done decorating all zese, you should be done! Zank you both so much. I better go see how Bunny is doing with ze chocolate. I hear zat zere was a bit of a scuffle back zere earlier."

North winks at me, then walks away.

"What are you doing after we're done with this Hic?Gonna dance some more?" I ask. Thank you North for destroying the tension.

"I think I'm going to head out." He says as he ices the last cupcake.

"What? Why?"

"I'm not really a party person."

"Then why did you come?"

He stops what he's doing and gets all red faced. "I wanted to meet you." He says.

I feel my face heat up a bit too.

"Oh... Why?"

"I heard about Jack Frost the guardian, and how you were ignored for three hundred years. And I thought that was pretty amazing. So I was curious about what kind of a person you are. I never thought you actually were a teenager, I thought those were just rumors."

"I get it now. You wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh Thor no! I thought I would just observe you. Never actually talk to you."

"Like a stalker."

Hiccup is careful not to mess up the icing as he chuckles. "Yeah. I guess."

He places the cupcake in front of me. I don't so much as look at it.

"Not even denying it. Sicko."

"Just sprinkle this cupcake will you?" He asks, giggling.

"Will I see you again?"

"Huh?"

"Will I see you again? After you leave, Are you going to retreat back to the dragon hideout and stay there for a many years again? Or can I hang out with you again sometime?"

Hiccup looks down and says "I don't know Jack."

"I know how lonely it can get." I say.

"Can you just finish that damn pastry so I can leave?" Hiccup asks. I must have struck a nerve.

I sigh and look at the cupcake.

"Only on one condition." I respond.

"What condition?" Hiccup asks, glancing up with a skeptical look on his face.

"I finish this. And in exchange, we meet up again, in a place, you may have heard of it, called Burgess, and we have a snowball fight, build snowmen,drink hot chocolate, and all in all, have an awesome time."

Hiccup smiles. "And if I don't agree to this?"

"I don't put sprinkles on this cupcake and we're trapped at this table for all eternity."

"So your holding me hostage eh?"

"You could say that."

Hiccup sighs and says "Well, then I guess I have no choice, do I? It's a deal."

After I finish the cupcake, and after we have gone outside into the freezing snow and come up with a meeting place and time, Hiccup claims he has a ride meeting him a little ways down the mountain.

"I'm a lot stronger then I look." He says. He doesn't even shiver in this cold weather.

"Okay then.I just don't want your death to be on my hands."

"Hardy Har. So just so we're clear, we're meeting by the statue in Burgess, at three p.m, on January 1st, right?"

"Yeah, that's the place. Do you know it?"

"I've been there a few times."

"Perfect! It's a date then!" I exclaim. I cover my mouth almost immediately after I said it. Hiccup chuckles a little bit. Then just turns around and says "See ya Jack!"

"Bye Hiccup!" I yell back. I wait until he's out of sight to head back into the party.

A few hours later, after the guests are gone and me and the other guardians are relaxing by a fire in the sitting room, North looks over at me and asks "How did zings go wiz Hiccup?"

"What'cha talking about North?" Bunny asks from his spot by the fire.

"I saw Jack make goo goo eyes at Hiccup, ze dragon protector."

"What?!" Tooth asks, sitting up a little more by the couch.

Sandy is obviously surprised too. Because he makes so many sand fabrications above his head, I can't even tell what he's trying to say. Although I think I saw a rainbow in there.

"Sweet Tooth! Is this true!?" Tooth asks me. I think I can see disappointment in her eyes, but I can't be sure.

"Uh...I don't know. I guess." I say. I've never honestly had a crush to be honest. And even though I may have sounded sure a while ago, I really wasn't. I'm sure I'm crushing on Hiccup, that much is obvious. But I don't know what to do about it all.

I think the other guardians got the hint that I didn't want to talk about it, because they calmed down a bit.

That is, until North asked "Did you get his digits?"

* * *

Authors Note:

Thank you for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it at least half as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I would like to apologize about something very important. I am so sorry, about Norths accent. I do not know how to write a Russian accent, and it would always either turn out as too much or too little, so I went with this way of him speaking. I am so sorry about it. Please, look past it.

Disclaimer:I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or Rise Of The Guardians. If I did, god help us all.


End file.
